Juxidi
Appearance * Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. * Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) * Juxidi spacels have similar face features that resemble the Asian green vine snake, this is so they can hold more water and food in there mouths and use it for digging even. This face type is also due to them being able to not be spotted while in trees because there faces are shape like a lot of the foliage. * Body types for these spacels are more lean then to muscular in form to have easier time hiding in with there tree homes, these spacels also can squeeze there way into tight spaces due to there skinny and lean body typing. Females still though can have large to small or any sized breast and will swell up when breast feeding. * These spacels smooth hands and bellies that have no fur on them allowing them to glide of trees with no effort they also can use their tails as a rope to help them hang down from trees, this needed to do there land being mostly rain forests or frozen rain forests. * These Spacel tongues are usually long and prehensile, often can be pierced and or cropped to be split. Heights & Weights Heights Anthropomorphic Height * Juxidi Spacel: 10-15 feet tall w/o height of ears. 12.5-17.5 with ear height. Animalia Height * Juxidi Spacel: 18-25 feet tall w/o height of ears. 20.5-27.5 with ear height. Power-morphed Animalia Height (Not Permanent) Smallest Power-morph * Juxidi Spacel: 5-8 feet tall w/o height of ears. 7.5-10.5 with ear height. Largest Power-morph * Juxidi Spacel: 20-34 feet tall w/o height of ears. 28.5-40.5 with ear height. Weights Anthropomorphic Weight (Averages) * Juxidi Spacel: 700-950 lbs Animalia Weight (Averages) * Juxidi Spacel: 500-600 lbs Power-morphed Animalia Weight (Not Permanent) (Averages) Largest Power-morph * Juxidi Spacel: 100,000-120,000 lbs Small Background History These spacels have stayed in hiding believing that they are out casted or in danger if they return to greet the other races again. Beliefs Peace Among Life – The belief that animals and spacel can live and peace, and when they take an animals life for food they should thank it for it's life and use all the materials as possible from the animal Population Populations of these spacels are leveled, they are sustaining themselves as at a constant rate Populations Levels Main Solar System Populations (Est.) – 3,678,897 Juxidi Spacels Main Planet Populations (Est.) '''– 1,252,385 Juxidi Spacels '''Other Populations '(Est.) '– 965,200 Juxidi Spacels 'Overall Populations (Est.) '– 5,896,482 Juxidi Spacels Pronunciations Juxidi Pronunciation /j u: k s i: d j ə / Category:Spacel Category:Spacel Subrace Category:Juxidi